The Jacket
by TheMetalClan
Summary: Asami couldn't understand why her girlfriend insisted on taking her favorite jacket or why Korra was always reluctant to return it.


Asami was practically turning over the furniture in her foyer looking for her jacket.

Her patience was running thin because she had been positive she had set it down somewhere in that space the night before. And maybe it shouldn't have been such a big deal, but she always wore it on the days of work where she knew she was working with machinery rather than sitting through meetings.

The jacket had enough insulation to keep her warm on the way to Future Industries, but was thin enough that she didn't find herself sweating even after hours of physical activity. It was also just the right balance of baggy and form-fitting; she could move her arms freely without running a high risk of the material getting caught. She also loved wearing it to work because of the logo of her company stitched into each shoulder, showing a deep pride and dedication for the business she had rebuilt from ruins.

It gave a good impression to her employees and business partners. If she could confidently wear the logo of her company even after the scandal with the Equalists, than they could put their faith in such a business again.

Just as she gave up and went to grab a different jacket anyway, she figured out exactly where the jacket must've gone.

Korra had stayed the night, but left before sunrise for the Southern Water Tribe on Avatar business. And Asami didn't doubt that the younger woman had grabbed that jacket on her way out earlier.

For someone who was adamant about wearing short sleeves in freezing temperatures because she didn't find it cold, she sure did love to steal that jacket.

That specific jacket.

Which happened to be Asami's favorite as well.

Asami couldn't help but let out a huff of frustration when she remembered that her girlfriend wouldn't be back for almost a month.

So now not only would she be missing her favorite companion, but also her favorite article of clothing.

* * *

><p>In the midst of blue clothing and a stark white landscape, Korra certainly stood out with the red and black jacket.<p>

Everyone knew the Avatar originated from the Water Tribe, so it was turning quite a few heads to see her walking around in such non-traditional clothing. Korra didn't really mind it though. In fact, she secretly kind of loved it.

Pretty much every person on the planet knew of her relationship with the head of Future Industries after the press had found out. And Korra wanted to show how proud she was of their relationship. She didn't care if people didn't like it and was determined to make that clear. Because she wasn't just proud of the love the two of them shared. She was also proud of everything her girlfriend had done to bring the company to its current thriving state.

So she strutted around her home nation wearing the gears on her shoulders like badges of honor.

"It's funny," her mother commented one night when they were sat down for dinner. "When you were little we couldn't get you to wear a jacket and now we can't get you to take that one off."

Korra had just chuckled at the remark.

But as she sat through a meeting later on she found yet another reason she so persistently wore that jacket.

The meeting had been called to discuss a few different issues pertaining to the Spirit Portal at the South Pole. Korra had been involved in the conversation with the tribe's higher officials for the first half an hour or so. But after that they began blowing the issue out of proportion and arguing, leaving Korra's mind to wander so she didn't have to listen to their senseless bickering.

And sure enough, her focus fell on the jacket she was wearing.

It still smelled vaguely like her girlfriend's perfume in spite of the fact that it had been weeks since Korra had left with it. The material was also very familiar. It wasn't the first time Korra had taken the jacket, but she was also used to the feel of the fabric from when Asami would wrap her arms around her waist and the Avatar would rest her bare arms on top of the sleeve-clad limbs.

A few small, permanent stains of motor oil sat on the front and sleeves, leading Korra to wonder what Asami was up to at work back in Republic City.

The comfort all those feelings gave Korra made her realize that even though she was in the nation where she was born, the jacket made her feel more at home.

* * *

><p>"So where is it?" Asami asked her girlfriend as the two of them laid together on the couch.<p>

Korra had just gotten back the night before, and in the excitement over their reunion the engineer had completely forgotten about her missing article of clothing.

"Where is what?" the younger woman asked innocently, picking her head up from Asami's chest.

The Avatar knew exactly what she was talking about, but didn't want to give up the jacket. She had purposely removed it and stashed it in her bag before entering the mansion last night, hoping Asami wouldn't remember if she didn't see it.

The CEO raised an eyebrow at her, telling Korra that she wasn't going to play this game.

With a sigh, Korra untangled herself from Asami and got up to head toward the front door. Her bag was still sitting there from when the older woman had full-on tackled her only a little more than twelve hours prior.

Reentering the room, Korra pulled out the jacket and handed it over to the engineer. It was a routine at this point that she would eventually get busted for having it, and every time she would give it back with this polar-bear-puppy look on her face.

The first time the pleading blue eyes had gotten her the jacket for another day. But the effect had worn off as her girlfriend came to expect it.

"Thank you," she said appreciatively, giving the Avatar a peck on the cheek.

Asami wasn't even surprised that Korra snagged it again when she left for the Northern Water Tribe two weeks later.

* * *

><p>"If you're going to steal my jacket why do you always have to take it for your month-long expeditions rather than the ones that last all of three days?" Asami quipped jokingly as she slid her favorite article of clothing back on after she once again had gone through the routine of getting it back.<p>

The two of them had gotten to see each other already earlier that day when Korra had returned from the Northern Water Tribe, but Asami had been called into work for some emergency.

It had gotten sorted out quickly though so she had contacted Korra at Air Temple Island telling her to meet her at Narook's for dinner and to bring her jacket with her.

The engineer was mildly shocked the younger woman had actually brought it instead of trying to delay the inevitable.

"Because when I'm gone for so long it's nice to have a part of you with me," Korra admitted with a bright blush on her cheeks, not lifting her gaze from her noodles.

Asami's eyes widened as she finished buttoning up the jacket. She hadn't been expecting a serious reason.

After all, she had just been kidding around when she had asked.

"I-I…" the engineer didn't know what to say to that.

Stubbornly, she hated the idea of giving up her jacket.

But part of her found it kind of adorable that the Avatar thought that way about it, especially with how bashful she was being.

More importantly, a part of her understood where her girlfriend was coming from. In the three years Korra had been gone after being poisoned by Zaheer, Asami had often found herself sitting near the Water Tribe woman's statue when she needed to clear her head. The CEO still found herself going there or to Air Temple Island on occasion when Korra was gone on longer trips.

"I get why you want your jacket back all the time though," Korra babbled on. "It's super comfortable and I know you wear it to work a lot and it seems to mean a lot to you too. So if you really want me to stop taking it I guess I-"

Asami reached across the table and rested her hand on a tan forearm. "We'll figure something out."

* * *

><p>Asami woke up with a shiver, having gotten cold due to the absence of her girlfriend that had disappeared.<p>

Listening closely, Asami could hear Korra still moving around downstairs. The Avatar was set to leave on her first long trip in a few months. This one was bound to be a lengthy one though, despite it being yet another trip to the Northern Water Tribe. And yet Korra still preferred Asami getting her sleep rather than waking her to say goodbye.

The engineer got up and put on her silk robe. As she was walking out of the room she noticed that her jacket was still lying on the floor even though Korra's bag was already packed and taken out of the room. Asami snagged the article of clothing off the floor and headed down to the kitchen where Korra was washing the plate she had eaten a quick breakfast from.

"Weren't going to say goodbye?" Asami teased.

Clearly not expecting anyone, the Avatar jumped in surprise and shut the sink, turning to face the older woman. "Spirits, you scared me! Sorry, did I wake you? With the week you've had at work I wanted you to actually sleep. There's a pot of tea on the stove for you."

Asami still found herself amazed by the thought Korra put into everything, approaching her and giving her a pick on the cheek in appreciation. "I'm glad I'm up."

Only then did Korra happen to catch sight of the jacket Asami had draped over an arm. When Korra met the CEO's gaze with a quirked eyebrow, Asami extended the jacket to her.

"Take it with you," Asami told her gently.

The Avatar eyed her suspiciously as she took the jacket and slid it on over her usual sleeveless blue tunic. Understanding the subtle grandness of the gesture, Korra captured her girlfriend's lips in a long, loving kiss. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." The engineer smiled softly, wrapping her arms around Korra.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>It had been a little more than two weeks since Korra had left for the Northern Water Tribe, and the Avatar was dying to get home.<p>

Even though the only time she had ever been on a train was to rescue Prince Wu, Korra had insisted on taking a boat to the Earth Nation and using the rail system to get from there to Republic City. Having grown up around Water Tribe boats, she had originally wanted to make the whole trip back by boat like she often did. But when she found out the train could get her home significantly faster she jumped at the opportunity.

The train was finally pulling into the main station of the city, where Asami had promised to meet her. The two of them had been apart for longer before, but both of them had such stressful and eventful previous weeks that they were dying to reunite.

Korra couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was still wearing the engineer's jacket. Since Asami had given it to her, she didn't need to try and hide that she had it.

When the train came to a halt and the doors slid open, Korra practically ran out of them and began frantically looking for her girlfriend.

It took her a moment to find her, and when she did she almost thought she was mistaken.

Asami wasn't dressed like she usually was. Korra had been expecting to find her in some combination of red and black. Instead, Asami was still wearing black pants tucked into her usual boots, but she was wearing a dark blue jacket.

A dark blue jacket almost exactly like the one Korra herself was wearing.

The Avatar couldn't help laughing about it as she ran over and picked Asami up in a hug. The second she let the CEO down, she pulled her into a deep, yet brief kiss.

Knowing Korra had been laughing about the jacket; Asami couldn't help but chuckle too.

Korra kept them held close together with one arm but used the other to run a hand over one of the Water Tribe logos that were stitched into each shoulder.

"I love it," Korra commented. "But don't tell me I have to add 'fashion designer' to your long list of titles."

The grin didn't leave Asami's face. "Nope, I asked a favor of a designer I know through work. This one is _mine _though, so don't even think about stealing it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I can't be the only who has some sort of headcanon involving Asami's jacket and Korra. And before someone comments on it: I know I call the Earth Kingdom the "Earth Nation" toward the end. That's not an error. I did that because with it no longer being a monarchy or Kuvira's empire, I have no idea exactly what it would be. So I figured "nation" was general enough.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
